


Wonder

by Zivitz



Series: La Vie En Rose [3]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Donna is awesome, Family Fluff, Gen, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: Harvey has a new reason to be in awe of Donna. Ficlet, post-canon.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: La Vie En Rose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> For Anna, who is one of the most amazing people I know.

She’s still the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He’s lucky- so very lucky, and he knows how much- to be able to call her his wife, but while it always brings him joy to think of it, it really doesn’t fit everything she is. He supposes there isn’t really a word that describes her perfectly except her name. Donna is everything in the world wrapped up in the most amazing package- confidante, moral compass, best friend, partner, lover, wife. And one more, a title newly bestowed by someone almost too precious to exist.

He finds them sitting on the couch and drops a kiss on her forehead with a murmured “hey”, reaching down to run fingers ever so gently through downy light hair that dares to have faint tinges of red, to her mother’s chagrin and her father’s utter delight. “How are my girls doing today?”

Donna smiles up at him, tired eyes and lack of makeup not taking away from her radiance. She pats the cushion next to her and he sits close by, an arm around her shoulders as they look at their daughter. She’s five days old and perfect.

“She’s amazing, Harvey. Eats like a champ, sleeps a lot more than I thought she would, only cries when she’s wet or hungry. I thought this was supposed to be really hard, but other than being tired I feel great. I took a shower and made some muffins while she slept this morning, then we watched The Price Is Right while she nursed and we both had a nap after lunch. I found the Mendelson papers you were looking for this morning- they’re on the table- and supper’s in the oven.”

“You should slow down, Donna. You gave birth less than a week ago. Give yourself some time to heal.”

“I *am* healing, Harvey, you think I’m trying to punish myself? Trust me, sitting down all day isn’t going to do my any favours. And that squirt bottle they sent home with me is magical.”

Harvey wrinkles his nose, “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Believe me, I’d love to pass off that experience. Next time _you_ can push a watermelon through a garden hose.”

“That is- wait, next time?”

She flushes slightly, pale complexion giving her away. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, here, mister.”

Harvey laughs. “I love that I can still make you blush.”

“I’m not blushing,” she insists, as the redness creeps down her chest. Something about the way she shifts or the way he laughs makes the baby grunt and turn her head, eyes blinking open to reveal a deep shade of blue as she stretches arms and legs still bent from the womb.

“Here, let me take her. I woke her up.” Harvey holds out his arms and takes his daughter, still marveling over the fact he has one, that he’s a father now, that his life is changed forever and even if they weren’t always going to be in each others’ orbits there’s nothing to break the link between him and Donna now. He puts a finger to her hand and she latches onto it reflexively, her eyes still unfocused but looking for the sound of his voice.

“She probably needs a change, and I have a date with that squirt bottle.” He should smile at how she carefully extricates herself from the nursing pillow and somewhat tenderly walks toward the bathroom, but he just can’t.

“Hey, Donna?”

She turns as she reaches the door. “Yeah?”

“ _You’re_ amazing.”


End file.
